


Home is Where the Heart is [PODFIC]

by Fandom_Lover_For_Life126



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Lover_For_Life126/pseuds/Fandom_Lover_For_Life126
Summary: It's been eight years since Lance went missing and seven years since he was pronounced dead.This was written by babytrashking. please support the official release





	Home is Where the Heart is [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayyaomomo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayyaomomo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Home is Where the Heart is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520844) by [gayyaomomo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayyaomomo/pseuds/gayyaomomo). 



I'm back with a new short one, I thought it was really cute and I just couldn't resist recording it quickly over my break! I hope y'all enjoy it!!!  
http://www.mediafire.com/file/71u3dg71194q247/Home+is+where+the+heart+is.mp3  
Or [Link text](http://www.mediafire.com/file/71u3dg71194q247/Home+is+where+the+heart+is.mp3)


End file.
